


content (extremely happy) to continue

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Read the tags folks, there's not much to this ! Harry works at a bakery and Louis stops by way too often. No plot, just a lot of food tbh. The only thing nsfw about this is Louis' growing waistline.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	content (extremely happy) to continue

Harry watched the fit boy walk into the bakery; he was wearing a footie uniform and had a backpack. His hair was still fluffed, and not matted to his head in any way, so he assumed the boy was on his way to a game, or to practice. 

“One doughnut please, any flavour is fine.” He asked, and then squinted a bit at the menu board, “And a mango smoothie.” 

Harry smiled, and grabbed his favourite doughnut (a rainbow sprinkle with strawberry cream) and quickly grabbed him the smoothie. 

“Thanks, love!” The boy said sweetly, and looked into the bag to see what kind of doughnut Harry had picked for him. 

“Rainbow I see?” He asked, and leaned against the counter.

Harry blushed, “It’s my favourite kind. It’s got strawberry filling inside!” he tried to defend his choice and ended up blushing further. 

“No, no, it’s a good choice. I’m sure I’ll love it.” The boy grinned, and winked at Harry, and turned around to leave.

Harry had to shut his eyes and had to take a step back from the register. He winked! He liked the rainbow! Harry really hoped this guy would come back some time. Maybe Harry would have the courage to ask for his number.

* * *

In the week following, the boy dropped in three times, always asking for a doughnut, and getting Harry to pick the flavour. 

Harry still didn’t have the courage to even ask for his name. 

On the following Saturday morning though, the boy came in, his footie uniform on again, and he asked about more than just the doughnuts.

“Anything else good here, Harry?” Louis asked, leaning on the counter again. 

It wasn’t fair that Harry had to wear a name tag, but the boy could remain elusive, and Harry internally pouted, “We make some pretty good milkshakes, and I really like the chocolate raspberry cheesecake… oh! and we have this brownie fudge sundae that’s so good.” Harry listed off his favourite things to get for himself when he takes a bit of a cheat day. 

“Wonderful, I think I’ll stop by for some desert after my game then. Are you still working at one?” 

“Yeah, I actually get off right then, so you’ll just make it in time.” Harry grinned.

“Even better then,” the boy matched his smile, eyes sparkling, “I’m Louis by the way, I’ll get you something too if you like?” 

“Yeah, that would be cool.” Harry couldn’t wipe the smile from his face for a good twenty minutes after Louis left.

* * *

True to his word, Louis did come back, and he got a brownie fudge sundae for himself, and Harry had the cheesecake. Afterwards, Louis asked if he could walk Harry home (which he’d mentioned was a few streets over while they sat and chatted). So they made their way to Harry’s flat. 

Louis stopped at a hotdog stand while they waited on a curb for the light to change, and got two hotdogs for himself, while Harry declined the offer. 

Harry marvelled at how much the boy could eat. It made sense if he played football, but still. He could see the way Louis’ white shirt was starting to gently outline his stomach as he finished the second hotdog. 

“This is me,” Harry said, gesturing to his building. 

“Hopefully I see you again sometime…?” Louis asked now, almost shyly. 

“Yeah, that would be cool.”

* * *

The weeks went on, and Louis would go to the bakery every morning before work, to grab a couple doughnuts and see Harry. He would also stop by afterwards sometimes to pick him up and grab a milkshake, or a slice of cake, or a brownie.

Harry noticed the way his footie uniform started to cling a bit to Louis’ pudgier middle when he came in on Saturday mornings, and how he filled out his shorts much more generously. The button downs he wore for work were also getting a bit tight, so that sometimes by the end of the day when he’d be on the last few bites of cake or pie, the buttons would start to strain a bit, and there’d be gaps where Harry could see his undershirt. Harry wasn’t surprised with all the sweets Louis had been getting since they’d started hanging out, he just hoped Louis wasn’t self conscious about it. 

After a couple more months, they were officially dating, and Louis’ footie season came to an end. It was just in time too, because his uniform was just becoming a bit too tight for his new pudge, and his bum was straining his shorts quite a bit. 

It didn’t seem to bother Louis, because he kept coming into the bakery every morning, and now after each one of Harry’s shifts as well. Sometimes Louis would get a half dozen doughnuts in the morning, claiming he would save them for a few days, but he’d always be back the next morning for something new. 

After work, Louis started getting a milkshake with whatever confection he decided to try that day. Harry had also started collecting all of the messed up baking (cookies and cupcakes with botched decorations, brownies that were a bit over baked, cheesecakes that had too many cracks running down the middle to be cut properly) and passing them off to Louis on top of his order when he stopped by. He’d also bring Louis all the extra stuff from the end of the night that they’d just end up scrapping anyways if they were seeing each other in the evening. 

Over the next few months, that was life, and Louis body bore all the expected changes of a decreased exercise regime, and a vastly increased calorie intake. 

Louis had had to buy new clothes for work, as the buttons on his shirt failed to meet around his new belly after a particularly sugar filled weekend. He’d gotten new pants earlier on, as his hips and bum had expanded quite a bit, but his new pants were already straining at the seat, and his belly was poking over the waistband a good inch, creating a crease.

Harry wasn’t helping either. When they’d go out to dinner, he’d get Louis to finish whatever was left on his plate, and then he’d order his own desert, claiming he could finish, but giving most of it to Louis, who then ate two deserts. He would also make sure to drop in at Louis’ office with some lunch and a box of doughnuts during the day as often as he could. Even if he’d already eaten lunch, he would just smile and thank Harry with a peck on the cheek before digging in. 

Louis still didn’t seem bothered by the extra weight, so it kept going on through the winter. 

When spring hit, and footie season was starting up again, Louis tried to pull on his uniform. The shirt barely stretched past his navel, and his shorts dug deeply into his hips. His bum and thighs were almost bursting the seams, and his lower belly hung over his waistband. The shirt clung to the thick love handles that wrapped around to his back, accentuating just how wide he’d become. He twisted a little to assess himself, creating deep creases in the flesh at his side, and Harry almost died on the spot at the way Louis grabbed his gut, and lifted it to feel what the damage was. 

“Guess I won’t be doing footie this season,” He said, but didn’t seem too unhappy about it.

Louis started getting a dozen doughnuts every morning, and then three different deserts in the evening, always having a milkshake with the lunch Harry brought him, that usually being pizza and pasta from the place down the street from Harry. 

Louis just continued growing. His belly went from beach ball to yoga ball sized, drooping more as it protruded further and widened. His love handles pillowed over his pants, and he’d started to waddle a little because of the expanse of his thighs. He got winded a little after short walks now, and often used his shelf of a stomach as an arm rest. 

They eventually discussed his growing figure, and were thrilled to learn that this was what they both wanted, so it only amped up from there. 

Louis kept ballooning, and eventually he had to turn sideways to get through doors. The waistband of his pants was fully swallowed by the overhang of his stomach, that now fell to mid thigh level. He transitioned to working from home, ordering in pizza and pasta, and anything he felt like really. He didn’t have a time during the day when he wasn’t eating something or recovering from a massive meal. 

Sitting on the couch, he could balance his laptop fully on his stomach while he worked, alternating typing with bites of cake. He had to spread his legs wide to let his globular stomach fall between them. He took up most of the couch too, with how wide he was, bum spreading across the cushions, and side fat spilling over too tight boxers.

When he moved, every part of him rippled, and when he waddled, his massive stomach swayed and threatened to throw him off balance. But he didn’t stop eating. 

Harry loved him all the same, and Louis was content to continue.


End file.
